wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Refractory
|-| Note= ''- Refractory | Soothsayer | Exiled -'' This is a fanfiction written to explain the (likely) full story of Pythoness. This page will likely contain mature content - most likely violence. Nobody is permitted to edit this page unless it's for very minor errors (misspelled words, improper punctuation, etc) otherwise, I will have a talk with you and ask you why you've edited this page. |-| Refractory= re·frac·to·ry rəˈfrakt(ə)rē adjective formal :1. stubborn or unmanageable. ::synonyms: obstinate, stubborn, pigheaded, headstrong, wayward, willful, contrary, disobedient, difficult :2. resistant to a process or stimulus. :* MEDICINE ::(of a person, illness, or diseased tissue) not yielding to treatment. :* MEDICINE rare ::(of a person or animal) resistant to infection. Prologue ---- Within the atmosphere of the island that radiates heat was the thick scent of slowly rotting fruit. From afar, one could likely make out the colors of deep red and silver from the cloaks that two dragonesses wore to cover their obvious identities from certain heights. However, eventually someone would find the duo. “The moment is growing near for his arrival.” A lighthearted yet wise voice spoke, filling the deafening silence. The dragoness with the red cloak draped over her shoulders seemed to have a look in her eyes that resembled the coldness of death. Her golden eyes emitted a subtle glow while she breathed slowly. Another dragoness sat close to her, her milky colored eyes gazing patiently to the metallic scaled NightWing. Across from the two on this barren island, within the shade of a large rock, a third dragoness sat. She seemed to be larger in comparison to the first two, although her physical being seemed to partially blow into light mist from the breeze of the nearby shores. This third, mysterious dragoness eyed the two, soon raising her head almost while holding a royal aura firmly between her spiritual talons. With a light sigh from the presumably gastly dragoness, she reached forwards to cup the golden eyed NightWing's cheeks with the gentleness only a true mother could hold. This is who she was. The dead mother of a legendary NightWing animus. Pythoness, the lady in the red cloak, raised her head to stare at her mother's soulless eyes, imagining that her crystal blue eyes were there still. While she sat, she hadn't spoken another word. Their discussions and preparations for the SeaWing visitors to come were already coming to a close. Pythoness had nodded gently to her mother, receiving a nod in turn as she breathed deeply, expelling a long, warm blow of air to have the ghost dissipate within the atmosphere once more. The achromatic NightWing watched as this had happened, soon speaking up in the similar tone that'd been heard before. “Pythoness,” She started, gently brushing her tail and wing against the other's. “Blackguard isn't alone. He's to be here within the next few moments with two others - they don't seem to be alone.” Pythia, the colorless, aged dragoness explained her vision to her counterpart. “It seems that, after you've made the other existing adult dragons vanish due to your lagoon enchantment, they've also come to speak with you.” Pythia continued, watching Pythoness as her golden eyes glared into the distance solemnly. She seemed to open her mouth to speak before Pythia briefly made a noise again. Pythoness turned to her presumably omniscient partner. “What is it Pythia?” The other seemed to cough and became flustered slightly at the question and passive command for revealing her visions. She shook her head, soon directing herself to Pythoness again. Pythia breathed deeply. “It seems like Taniwha will arrive here as soon as the enchantment is lifted..” She muttered, trying to be as quiet as possible. Pythoness picked up on these words though, her body stiffening as she sat again, not realizing she'd been standing. Her gold eyes once more stared off into the distance. This would not be a friendly reunion, this was supposed to be avoided. Chapter One ---- text Category:Fanfictions (Incomplete) Category:Fanfictions Category:Content (FearStrikerKrysantheShimmer) Category:Fanfictions (Semi-Canon) Category:Genre (Adventure) Category:Genre (Tragedy) Category:Mature Content